Pidge's the man
by SavagePidge
Summary: Summary: Pidge thought it was a good idea to dress like her brother while he's out of the country. But she soon finds out that this might be the most hardest things she could have ever thought it would be, just because of her gayness and the most beautiful goddess named Allura.


**Pidge's The Man**

This is going to be a Pallura Centric fanfic don't like don't read.

 **Summary: Pidge thought it was a good idea to dress like her brother while he's out of the country. But she soon finds out that this might be the most hardest things she could have ever thought it would be, just because of her gayness and the most beautiful goddess named Allura.**

Pidge=Viola

Allura=Oliva

Matt=Sebastian

Shiro=Duke  
Lance= Paul (The make up expert)  
Hunk= Toby ( Shiro's Friend)  
Coran=Gold(principal)  
Keith= Andrew ( Shiro's other friend)  
Shay= Eunice (The one side character that everyone ignores but is still nice to them)  
Lotor= Malcom (the one trying to get Allura but failing miserably)  
Justin( the mean dude)

Monique(The BEYOTCH)

Pidge laid on her bed looking up at her ceiling. Pidge was currently having the worst day of her life so far, why you ask, well it started earlier that day. Pidge had just woken up and was already dressed up in her blue soccer shirt and short, she of course had color coordinated shorts for days of the week because what is she an animal. She was pumped for start of the season that the ride to her school went by fast. When she arrived she had spotted her teammates from last year and she ran up and said " Hey you guys excited" her teammate respond "Hell yeah I am are-" but before she could finish another teammate came running towards them with a papper in hand she stopped right in front of Pidge and her other teammate. As Pidge read the papper her excitement started fading excitement. She and her teammates were outraged, they had to think of a way they could still play.

Pidge then looked up at the field where they were suppose to practice to see the lacrosse team there. Then she looked back at the boys soccer team practicing and thought of a way that they could still play, She had known some of the boys on the team because when her cousin usually brought some of the guys over when he had to stay at her house. So she went up to the coach of the guys team and asked " Hey coach can we practice with you guys. Then she looked at them in eyes and said " You guys are funny and what makes you think I would allow girls to practice with my guys." Pidge then responded with " Well I thought that maybe you would since my cousin is on your team-" the coach cut her off and said " That I would allow you to play with the guys."p The coach just laughed thinking it was a joke, he only stopped when he looked up to see that she was being serious. He then responded " Sorry girls but I think your wasting your time if you think you can keep up with my guys. No offense." Pidge took offense " You think we can't take on the guys" Pidge responded. "Yes I do think that, now can you girls get going your wasting practice time." Pidge and her friends stormed off. After she calmed down a little she drove back to her house, as she was about to enter her house her arm was yanked. She turned around to see the last person she wanted to see, her brothers girlfriend, Monique. She put on the fake smile that she always puts around Monique and said "what can I help you with Monique." "Where's your brother I need to talk to him." Monique said. "Sorry don't know" Pidge had said back, Monique had then said "okay then tell him how lucky he is that I'm in his life, and tell him that if he wants it to stay that way to call me back." Pidge said back " okay and does he have your number? 1-800 BEYOTCH." Monique just walked away.

After that little drama session that Pidge just went through she final entered her house. As she closed the door and turned around and almost got a heart attack when she saw her mom standing there. Her mom shrieked in delight "oh your finally home" Pidge didn't have the time or energy for this so she said " mom I don't feel like talking I'm in a bad mood." Her mom shrieked more and responded "That perfect because I have the right thing to cheer you up." Her mom proceeded to cover her eyes and lead her into the living room, Pidge just sighed and let her mom lead her. Once the hands on her eyes were removed she resisted gagging, when she got back her control her mom said " Isn't this a wonderful dress it's just the right one to make you look like a real debutante." Pidge wasn't a big fan dresses now that she was older. She use to love wearing dresses when she was younger, but now she was more comfortable in baggy shirts and shorts. "Mom I told you I don't want to be a debutante their not really my crowd." Pidge said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

That's how she ended up in her bed thinking back at her day went so far. As she was mopping in her room she was interrupted by her brother was carring a duffel bag and his bag that he called his 'space bag' because it had all his space things in it. He had closed the door as he came in her room "I need your help you know that space museum told you about" Matt had asked her. "Yeah the one you won't stop talking about, and the one all the way in London" "Yeah that one and you know the competition I signed up for that gave out tickets if you won." "Let me guess you won it and you want me to hack into the schools systems and excuse you for two weeks." " Yes, I would do it but I don't want to get caught again, they would expell me and that won't be good for my college resume." Pidge just sighed and noded, Matt then proceeded to shower her in kisses on her head "oh and don't worry about mom I told her I was staying at dad's." Matt then tossed his stuff out her window and onto the roof soon after he followed out the window.

Just like that Pidge was alone again, she stared at her reflection in her mirror. But yet again her thoughts were interrupted this time by her mom "what about this one Katie, all the other debutant's will be jealous of you." This time Pidge didn't hold back her gag "Aggh sorry mom I have a no ruffles policy" her mom stormed off frustrated but not before she said " why do I even try with you sometimes I think you might as well be your brother." 'That's actually a great idea, I mean I already have short hair, I just need a lesson on how to act like a guy' Pidge thought as she looked at her and a photo of her brother. She knew exactly who to go to for advice.

She was starting to regret going to Lance for advice. But she really didn't know anyone else that could give her advice to act like a guy. Never the less she had to do this, not just so she can prove that sexist son of a gun coach that girls can keep up with the guys, but for her brother as well. Lance was currently driving her to Altea to get in her dorm, well technically her brother's. Now the only thing she had to do was prepare mentally. 'Calm down Pidge you can do this.' she had thought 'All you gotta do is act like a dude no biggie.' she continued. Dread and panic was slowly start to come to her thoughts 'oh god does that mean I have to see naked dudes, I don't even like dudes.' she thought in dread. It was to late to turn back now literally and figuratively, "We're here" Lance said. He then turned to Pidge "You ready to become a man" he said. Pidge just got out of the car and got her bags, to say she was nervous was an understatement, she was terrified. 'Why did I think this was a good idea again' she thought, she looked around her surroundings that did nothing to calm her down. 'Calm down Pidge stay focused no one's gonna find out' she tried to calm her nerves. "Hey calm down alright no one's gonna find out I did a fantastic job on fixing you up" Lance said. "Yeah you're right I'm calm now, thanks Lance for your help" Pidge said "What are friends for, just don't do anything stupid or something to get you found out" Lance responded. After a few more seconds she turned around and walked onto the campus. As she took a her first steps on the campus she started getting weird looks, she turned around to see a marching bad heading towards her direction. 'No wonder they were looking at me weird' she thought 'well no used to think about it now. I have other important things to focus on, like being a dude.'

After some walking around she finally found the dorm she or 'he' was assigned to 'I need to get used to people calling me a guy' Pidge thought. As soon as she stepped into the men's dormitory things went nuts. Balls were flying and things were being thrown that aren't meant to be thrown 'why would someone be throw a textbook' Pidge thought ' okay just go through Pidge your almost to your dorm, you are a bad ass hunky dude.' As soon as she got through the door she did not expect there to be three dudes to be in there, and the worst thing was one of them was shirtless. "Sup, you guys must be my roommates" Pidge said. The shirtless one then spoke "No the one on the chair is Keith the other one is Hunk, they live next door, my name's Shiro what's yours ?" Pidge then spoke " The name's Matt, Matt Holt" Hunk then blurted out " not to nbe rude or anything but are you sure your in the right place you look to young to be here" before she could answer Keith then said "Yeah seriously how old are you." She then answered "I, ah, skipped a couple grades" 'really that's the best you got' Pidge thought. Before she embarrassed herself anymore she decided to change the subject "so you know when soccer try outs start?" she asked, which in return Shiro answered "Noon, you play." "Absolutely, center forward, you know it bro, so you guys play the beautiful game bro,brothers, brother-en?" Shiro responded "Yeah I'm a striker, Hunk, and Keith are half backs" "sweet" Pidge had forgotten that she had packed tampons with her, so as soon as she unpacked the first thing Shiro noticed was the tampons. " Yo why do you have that" Shiro shouted 'crap' Pidge thought 'quickly think of an excuse'. She then said the best excuse she thought of in the few seconds she had " I, um, get really bad nose bleeds" she tried to sound like she knew what she was doing "so you stick em up your nose?" Keith asked. "Yeah, you've never done that before" she asked them, all three of them shook their heads at the same time. "I do it all the time, let me show you" She proceeded to take out one tampon "You take that off, and what ever that is, and then you just stick it in" "it absorbs right up" she told them trying to look convincing, but that didn't really matterthey just laughed. "Hey man your roommate is such a freak" Keith said. That hurt Pidge a little on the inside and reminded her of when she would get called that back in elementary.

The practice went by fast and the end result was not what she hoped for, she was put in the second string. After practice she had been saved from seeing naked dudes by the principle. Now she was just standing here waiting for the principle to get here. The longer she stood there the more she started freak out 'did he find out' she started sweating more than she should have 'he found out didn't he I'm so screwed.' Before she could freak out more she was saved by the principle "Mr. Holt, Coran, Coran the gorgeous man. I just wanted to say hi, and also welcome you to Altea." Pidge then said " thank you sir I feel welcomed" " That's very good to hear how is your stay so far" Coran asked in which Pidge responded with "Well you now busy with soccer.""I see, I want you to know that if there is anything you can come to me. I was once like you back in my days a transfer student, I never had someone to really go to for help, and I don't want people to ever feel like I did" Coran said. "That's very kind of you " Pidge said, "well your free to go Mr. Holt."

When she closed the door to the office she turned her head to sprint off, when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" the mysterious person had said " no that was my fault I wasn't looking at where I was walking" Pidge responded while helping pick up the girls books. Once she looked up she was slapped with her gayness, 'sweet baby Jesus Christ she's the most beautiful girl I've seen' Pidge thought. The mysterious girl smiled and said " Thank you not a lot of people would've helped. Are you new here I've never seen you here before." Pidge smiled the best smile she could muster and answered " Yeah I'm a transfer student" mysterious girl then said " I knew it, my name's Allura nice to meet you.." Pidge almost said her real name to this beautiful goddess but then she remembered that she had a cover to keep up " Matt, Matt Holt" she said. "Nice to meet you Matt" Allura said, before she started sweating more Pidge then made up a quick excuse to get out of there " well nice to meet you to Allura but I have to go do guy things, yeah." She quickly walked away while she freaked out in her head 'really guy things that's the best you can do Pidge.'


End file.
